


leave me unattended, i'm an animal

by leothequeenn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Mai, And Suki, Bi!Zuko, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fem!Zuko - Freeform, drunk sokka, mentions of Katara Aang and Uncle Iroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: juice and gin, i’m mixing all my chemicals... or“You broke into my house drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and i should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU which then turns into them having sex. whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fem zuko would be kickass BYE

Someone’s knocking at their door in the early hours of the morning. Seriously, it’s 2 am and Zuko is not happy at all. If the knocking continued, it would wake up her uncle and who knows what the old man would do. She ignores it, though, and continues to cover her head with her comforter to try and block out the noise of the obnoxious idiot knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

It isn’t until she heard the door open and close, and her eyes snapped open, when she begins to panic. The idiot got into her house! What the hell? Did Uncle Iroh not lock the damn door?

Actually, that doesn’t surprise her. Maybe it’s Iroh who’s opened the door, but she hadn’t heard him get up from his bedroom. She slowly creeps out of bed, slipping past her cracked-opened bedroom door and over to the stairs.

She can hear her uncle snoring in his room by the bathroom, and she knows for a fact that it isn’t him who invited the guest in. She thinks about grabbing her pocket knife her father gave her whenever she was younger -- just in case the intruder has a weapon -- but whenever she hears the idiot cooing at her cat, she knows she shouldn’t make any more noise than she already has. He’s probably easy to beat up, too. Psychopaths tend to harm animals, don’t they? So him cooing to her cat is a good sign -- isn’t it?

Zuko slowly walks down the stairs, light on her feet. She manages to skip the squeaky step on her way down, practice from many years she snuck out to see her ex girlfriend Mai. She pauses whenever she sees a man, not much older than her, sprawled out on the floor and petting the cat who is -- surprisingly -- allowing him to do so.

She recognizes him from school, but can’t necessarily remember his name -- but she knows he had a sister. She had liked his sister for a while. She can’t remember her name either. As she's cluelessly watching the man on the floor, she accidentally repositions her footing and the stair she’s standing on squeaks. Eyes were on hers in a matter of moments and Zuko doesn’t know what to do.

“‘ou aren’t Aang,” the words that come from his mouth are slurred together and the girl’s shoulders slump. He’s drunk. And in her house. This isn’t going to be fun. “Where’s Aang?”

“Obviously he isn’t here,” Zuko says, coming down the stairs faster than she thought she would. She is over by the man in a moment, standing over him with her hands on her hips. “How did you get in?”

“Th’ door’s unlocked,” the other sys, finding enough will power and strength to stand up and stumble a bit onto her, holding onto her shoulders. Zuko mentally curses her uncle out. “Where’s Aang?”

“I don’t know where Aang is,” Zuko growls, starting to struggle underneath the dead weight of the boy hanging onto her. “Or why you’re here, breaking in and looking for him.”

“Breakin’ in?” The boy looks around at his surroundings, finally seeming to take in the fact that he isn’t where he thought he was. “This isn’t Aang’s… ‘ou aren’t Aang.”

 _Nice going, genius_.

Zuko clenches her jaw, her nails digging into the tan boy’s skin. “No, idiot. I thought we’ve been over this.” Blue eyes look into hers and she stares up into his, a scowl forming on her face. “Can you sit now? You’re too goddamn heavy.” What the hell is this kid’s name? She knows him from her high school, after her father kicked her out of her private school she was going to. What’s his sister’s name? Katana? Kanata? Kanara?

 _Katara_.

She’s the one dating Aang, the one weird bald-headed kid who’s one of the reasons why Zuko was kicked out of private school. If her name is Katara, though, then what the fuck is her brother’s name?

“‘ou’re s’pretty,” he says, pressing one hand up against her cheek and Zuko blinks, eyes growing wide before she narrows them and, instinctively, pushes him down onto the couch. She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and keeps her head down, avoiding eye contact. “Zuko-o-o-o,” he calls, sitting up before eventually deciding that’s too much work, instead resting his head on a pillow beside him and laying down. “‘s Sokka,” he glances up at the girl and she huffs once more. “Don’t ‘ou remember me?”

Sokka. Right. That’s his name.

“Just because I remember you does not mean you can break into my house.” Zuko states clearly, keeping her voice stern. He mopes a bit and the black-haired girl rolled her eyes, looking down at him. “What the hell are you even doing in front of my house anyway?”

“Th-thought ‘ou were Aang.” Aang doesn’t live near her, does he? Then again, the idiot’s drunk and so she is sure he can’t tell right from left. There is a bar a bit far away, so she’s actually impressed he made it that far without passing out. Maybe he was drinking on the way there? Who knows? Zuko doesn’t care.

“Should’ve called the police on you,” she mumbles, smoothing out her nightgown as she tucked her feet underneath her. She sits near him, something that she can tell makes him a bit happy, but she keeps a scowl on her face anyway. “Should’ve, but that would’ve woken Uncle up and he would’ve told them ‘never mind’.” The boy in front of her sits up, surprisingly keeping his elbows stable on his knees as he leans forward, staring at her. It freaks her out a bit. “He would’ve made you tea and made you sleep in the guest room.”

“But ‘ou didn’t call th’ cops?” Sokka arches his eyebrows, his thinking process -- when being spoken to -- coherent enough to answer. His other processes, though, like his vision, Zuko was sure weren’t that coherent in the first place. “Aang would’ve called,” he sounds a bit hurt by that, causing the girl in front of him to huff.

“Do you _want_ me to call them?”

“N-No!” he shouts and Zuko places a finger on his lips, shutting him up. “Mmph--” he tries to speak, but her finger won’t let him.

“Shut up,” she snaps, “otherwise you’re gonna wake up my uncle.” The boy falls quiet and she removes her finger from his lips, and almost immediately his hand is on her cheek again. She wants to swat it away, to move it, but instead she just presses her hand over his, staring at him. “You’re an idiot.”

He grins at her, his smile a bit lopsided and it’s almost endearing and Zuko hates it. “An’ ‘ou’re s’pretty.”

This time, she actually swats his hand away, even if it had been pressed up against her cheek for a few moments, and in response he leans forward and presses his lips against hers -- and she can taste the alcohol on his tongue. There’s a second where instinct kicks in, there’s a small noise that passes her lips, before she realizes exactly what is going on and she pushes him away. It seems to startle Sokka, because he starts to pout, holding his arms out like he’s waiting for her to return in his reach.

Zuko stares at him, her hands in fists. She doesn’t know quite what to do -- especially because this hasn’t ever happened to her before -- but there’s a bit of hesitation before she walks back over to him, and almost immediately he stands and wraps his arms around her waist. “No, no,” she says quietly, “you crazy animal.” She slips out of his grip and sighs, saying, “you’ll sleep down here for the time being.”

However, Sokka doesn’t seem to hear the words ‘down here’ and so whenever she starts to head upstairs for the storage closet to grab some blankets, he hazily follows after her.

“Sokka, seriously--” she growls, but he’s already on the stairs and pretty damn set on following her, so she just huffs and allows it. “Fine.” She takes him up to her room and shoves him down onto her bed, but Sokka’s grip is tight on hers and she falls down with him. “You brat,” she huffs again, trying to squirm her way out of his arms. “Seriously, let me go.”

He grins at her, and she allows him to kiss her again. There’s a certain heat rising up inside of her that suddenly she can’t really ignore, and suddenly she’s kissing him back. It doesn’t take him long, though, to start kissing her neck and she knows where this is going, where everything is going but she really _doesn’t care_. She should care, but then again, she should’ve called the cops earlier whenever he broke in.

“Sokka,” she mumbles, and he grins at her, and  _shit_ , she says, "go for it, if you want to." He doesn't need to be told twice, though, since he was already kissing her and climbing on top of her -- too eager to stop. She allows him to kiss and bite her neck, her collarbones -- anywhere because hey, she might as well see what's so damn good about this guy anyway. Hey, she liked Katara, who's to say she can't like her brother?

Well, she's never really liked anyone like this besides Mai but who knows? Maybe this will be fun.

They don't strip, however, but Sokka just slides his hands up underneath her nightgown and pushes it upwards, exposing her underwear and bralette. She keeps her arms down, though, because she doesn't really want to get dressed again once they're done, and Sokka seems to have that in mind as well. His hands go anywhere and everywhere, wherever he hears her gasp, that's where his hands usually stay.

She's actually panting by the time his fingers slide in underneath her underwear, pulling the fabric down to her knees. He does the same with his, and she doesn't know if it's her or the alcohol that made him that horny. She figures it's both, but she would rather like for her to be the reason. He licks his own fingers before rubbing up against her folds, before pushing a finger inside, before thrusting with that finger and making her give a little moan.

When she was prepped, Sokka glanced around and arched an eyebrow, and Zuko's quick to tell him that there's some lube in her nightstand drawer. _Condoms_ , however, she didn't have since she only slept with one other person -- and that happened to be a _girl_ \-- but she really didn't care.

Fortunately, Sokka has one in his pocket. Unfortunately -- all she can think about is who else he would be having sex with if he didn't knock on her door?

It only takes him a moment to put the condom on and lube himself and her up, and clearly he's done this before (maybe with that Suki girl?) and Zuko leans up to kiss him because she knows it's going to be loud if she doesn't.

Her uncle is asleep two rooms down. God.

What's wrong with her?

Sokka thrusts inside her and Zuko lets out a muffled scream, grabbing and clawing at his shoulders for him to pause. After a moment, though, once she's adjusted -- she hisses out, "move," and he obeys, thrusting in and out, going faster each time.

He paces himself, though, waiting and hearing for sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth, because then he knows he's in the right spot. He continues like that whenever she tilts her head back, letting a moan escape past her lips, and he continues until she herself is climaxing in rhythm with him.

He presses her body up against hers before eventually pulling out, taking the condom off before moving quickly to throw it away and coming back, pulling his underwear back up. She does the same with hers, her hands shaking as she's still trying to come down from her climax. He's got a hold of her again by the time she turns to him, and she whines. "Ugh! Sokka, come on."

Sokka hums and kisses her temple before falling still. Either he’s already passed out or is just pretending to be, because he doesn’t answer her demands on releasing his stupid death grip and he doesn’t let go.

Zuko falls asleep in his arms (even though she hates it).

* * *

“Ugh, terrible idea.” Sokka’s voice echoes in the room he’s currently in -- one he doesn’t find familiar. He rubs his temples as he looks around at the walls painted in a deep red. He glances down at the bed and sees a girl curled up beside him, her hair in her face and bellowed around her like an angry mermaid.

Oh no.

He tries to get up quietly, but there’s a quick, little, “stay right there,” that echoes in the room and Sokka knows he’s screwed. Where is he anyway? The girl sits up beside him and _oh_ , oh yeah, he’s definitely _screwed_.

“Z-Zuko,” he mumbles, giving a bit of a nervous laugh in order to break the tension between them. “Weird, right?”

She just tilts her head, a little smirk on her lips. “Not as weird as kissing me whenever you’re drunk,” she’s playing him, he knows that -- but as far as he could tell, kissing her ended up involving sleeping in her bed so he really can’t complain. He just hopes he wasn’t stupid enough to sleep with her -- but if she knows, she isn’t saying anything.

Well, she isn’t saying anything, but she hums a bit and leans forward, one strap of her nightgown slipping off her shoulder. “Did I--?” Sokka squeaks, telling himself to keep his eyes on hers, God dammit, _keep your eyes on hers_. She nods, almost like she knows what he’s asking and he deflates. Dammit, can he keep out of anyone’s pants whenever he’s drunk? Probably not.

The wicked grin is still on her face, and it only takes her a moment before she says, “but that’s fine. You were better than I thought you’d be, especially drunk.” Sokka smiles a bit, his ego boosting up a lot more than he would’ve expected. “Maybe you can show me what you’re like tonight -- without the gin?”

Sokka places his hand on her cheek and kisses her, knowing that his sister Katara will definitely be pissed if he told her what happened. So, naturally, he won’t.

“Now,” Zuko purrs, pulling away from the kiss, “either make me breakfast…” Her voice trails off and her smile turns cold, “or get out of my house,” and Sokka is up, running toward the door faster than she expects. As he’s walking down the stairs, though, he thinks about what she had said earlier.

 _Maybe you can show me what you’re like tonight -- without the gin?_ Sokka’s face is red, but he still manages to find and pour some cereal into a bowl (which took forever to find, too) before pouring milk, finding a spoon and heading back upstairs.

The girl takes the cereal and grins over at him. Sokka only shrugs, resting his head on her shoulder. He turns on the television and mindlessly watches it until Zuko gets up, walking out of her room and down the stairs. He can hear her say something to her uncle, before washing the bowl and heading back upstairs. She walks back into the room and smirks a bit at him.

"I should probably get going, Katara's probably worried."

Zuko smirks a bit, nodding her head. “Later on tonight, though, you should come back over... And don’t go breaking into my house again.”

“ _Shut uuuupppp_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written ATLA in a long time...  
> sorry the sex scene was so rushed and so bad OTL


End file.
